


Day 18: Infection

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Horror, Mind Control, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: If he could just get the song out of his head, maybe he’d have a chance.
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Kudos: 10





	Day 18: Infection

If he could just get the song out of his head, maybe he’d have a chance.

Devon would feel his strength returning and his mind beginning to feel normal again and then...he would remember it.

_“Give me a break! Give me a break! Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat bar!”_

The song looped through his head, and with each repetition of the word “break” Devon would remember. He was supposed to break. His will was broken and always breaking further. It was impossible to resist his hypnotist’s power. He could feel himself crumble internally. 

His hypnotist didn’t even have to actively do anything after that initial suggestion. Devon’s mind, now motivated, went about the business of destroying itself without them even having to be present. Even having escaped from their house, Devon felt himself longing to return. Somewhere inside, Devon knew that he only had this short window where he could even pretend to be free.

Devon had never noticed how many earworms there were with the word “break” in them. As soon as Devon would finally get one out of his head, he would become infected with another. _Achy Breaky Heart._ That McDonalds Jingle. _Don’t Go Breaking My Heart._ The list went on and on.

Devon was still attempting to resist, though. He had made it to the end of another day. He would be safe here at home. He took his earplugs out. The earworms in his head were bad and persistent, but he knew they weren’t as strong as hearing the word “break” aloud.

If that happened again, he’d be done for. 

His phone buzzed. Then it started to ring. It was probably his Dom trying to call him again. 

When had he taken it off of silent?

He only had a second to react before the song started. The Doors. 

_“Break on through, to the other side”,_ Jim Morrison sang on the ringtone. It was the song of Devon’s destruction. His face and eyes went blank. 

“Hello,” Devon answered, his voice a monotone. 

He listened. And then he did what he was told. 

Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> This one feels the most like it should be on mcstories . It was probably the easiest of these to write- probably because it's loosely based on a story that's not mine to tell. As always, comments and feedback are welcomed.


End file.
